Nuevo Hogar
by Rotten Panda
Summary: Los Akatsukis muertos han sido revividos por tres chicas de Iwa. La guerra ninja se acerca, ¿Lograran estas tres jóvenes cambiar a estos criminales para que ayuden a Naruto?
1. Introducción

**Hola a todos. Je, últimamente me he dado cuenta de que los malos siempre son los que mas sufren y los que siempre terminan muriendo a manos de los buenos que me caen mal. En realidad los malos casi siempre me caen mejor que los buenos. Me parece una estupidez (por no decir otra palabra que empieza con j), que todos los Akatsukis hayan muerto. Pero espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: Bueno, Hidan no me cae muy bien, así que tal vez el no se la pase tan bien.**

**Nota: Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos los que la están leyendo.**

_**Atte.**_

_**?**_

**Nuevo hogar**

**1-Introduccion**

Todos estaban en el comedor desayunando, a excepción de Suzuki, que estaba sirviendo algo en el plato de Nagato.

-Oy, Sasori no danna –Empezó Deidara, como todos los días.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el único que no comía

-¿Qué crees que pase si alguien nos descubre?-

-Deidara, eso no pasara –Le aseguro Kakuzu con los brazos cruzados

-¿Por qué lo dices Kakuzu? –Pregunto Hidan

-Porque todo el mundo cree que estamos muertos

-No se preocupen por eso- dijo Suzuki poniendo el plato lleno de caldo frente a Nagato.

-Pero Suzuki-chan, eso puede pasar en cualquier momento- Insistió Deidara

-Ya te dijimos que no hay problema, Deidara –Contesto Konan un poco enojada por tanta insistencia

-Si, aquí están a salvo-Suzuki sonreía de una manera tranquila y segura. Solo tenía 15 años. No era muy alta, tenía el pelo morado lila, brillante y no muy largo (como el de Matsuri). Su piel era clara, bastante. Sus ojos tenían una forma parecida a la del Byakugan, pero la parte de arriba era azul, y se oscurecían mas al acercarse a la parte de abajo, haciendo que esta parte fuera de un color morado.

-Si, gracias a ti, Suzuki.- Sasori no solía relacionarse mucho con las personas. Prefería estar solo con sus marionetas, sin embargo, con Suzuki era diferente. Ella le había devuelto la vida y eso no podría pagárselo nunca. Con ella era un poco más abierto.

-Si, todos estamos aquí gracias a ti –Dijo Konan sonriente.

-No, no fue solo gracias a mí…-

-Claro que si, Suzuki-chan-Deidara también actuaba diferente cuando de Suzuki se trataba. Ella, por sorprendente que pareciera, le agradaba. Le gustaba ver sus creaciones y verlas explotar. No estaba seguro de que entendiera su concepto de lo que era el verdadero arte, ya que también adoraba ver las marionetas de Sasori. Pero a pesar de eso, ella le agradaba.

-Si, todos estaríamos muertos si no fuera por ti- Nagato, el había aprendido a comprender a las personas y a valorarlas, especialmente a ella y a Konan.

-Tsk, yo no estaría muerto-Dijo Hidan molesto. Hidan, bueno, Suzuki también lo había salvado a el (como a todos). Pero no le agradaba ni su religión ni su forma de tratar a los demás, solo lo ayudaba porque sabía que ya no tenía otra opción.

-Pero estarías en una tumba sin salida-

-Kakuzu tiene razón Hidan, no seas mal agradecido-Itachi miro de una manera acusadora a Hidan.

-¡Tsk! Cállense…-

Suzuki lo miraba detenidamente. Aquel idiota no comprendía nada de lo que le decían.

-Bueno, ya termine, con permiso-Konan se levanto para retirarse

-Yo igual-Nagato la siguió (que rápido se acabo el plato xD), y así poco a poco todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

La mansión era muy grande, tenía varias habitaciones en la parte de arriba. Abajo estaban la cocina, el comedor, la sala y una pequeña biblioteca. En el sótano no había muchas cosas, solo las partes de marionetas de Sasori. Hasta arriba había una gran sala, la cual solo la usaba Suzuki y en ciertas ocasiones Itachi.

Nagato y Konan no vivían ahí, seguían viviendo en la aldea de la lluvia. Después de todo ellos eran los líderes de la aldea. Solo venían de visita en ciertas ocasiones.

Después de limpiar todo, Suzuki salió de la cocina y se dirigió al patio trasero. La escena que vio le obligo a abrir grandes los ojos y parpadear un par de veces, un acto común en ella.

Hidan estaba en el suelo, sin su pierna ni su brazo izquierdo y maldiciendo. Kakuzu recargado en un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro de forma negativa. Sasori en la esquina sentado, limpiando algunas piezas de marioneta y diciendo algo como ``que estupidez´´. Deidara con una larga sonrisa y con un poco de arcilla en la mano. Itachi sentado con el sharingan activado y en medio de unas cuantas llamas. Nagato y Konan algo serios y diciendo algo de ``niñerías´´, y alrededor de ellos varios pedazos de papel quemándose. Y en medio de todo, un gran agujero.

-¿Q-que…?

Todos voltearon a verla, sin duda alguna estaba sorprendida, con sus ojitos bien abiertos, esto si era un problema.

-Suzuki- El primero en hablar, Nagato.

-¿Q-que paso?

-Oh, bueno…-Deidara trato de explicar

-¡Este maldito bastardo hizo una de sus estúpidas obras de mierda!- Grito Hidan señalando a Deidara con su único brazo.

-¡Cállate, maldito zombi religioso!-Le grito Deidara.- ¡Además, tu te lo buscaste!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tu eres el que no deja de hablar de sus supuestas obras de arte!-

-¡Tú no entiendes el arte, así que cierra la boca!-

-¡¿Eso es arte?

-Oy, ya basta, dejen de pelear-Intervino Suzuki- Kakuzu-san, ¿podrías ayudar a Hidan?

-Si –Dijo fastidiado

-Y tu- Se dirigió a Hidan- Deja de molestar a Deidara-kun y a Sasori-san, ellos tiene razón, tu no sabes lo que es el verdadero arte

-¡Tsk! Como si eso fuera realmente importante-

-Pues para tu información, si lo es. El problema es que para comprenderlo debes tener mente, y tú no la tienes-Le dijo seria

-¡¿Qué?-

-Aparte de idiota, zombi, satanista, inútil, marica, pervertido, masoquista, stripper y bisexual ¿también eres retrasado mental?-Dijo aun seria, ni siquiera sonreía. –Felicidades, ya llegaste a los diez únicos logros de tu vida

-¡¿Qué? ¡Repite eso, a ver si te atreves, maldita zorra!- Los demás sonreían, todos a excepción de Deidara, que reía a carcajadas.

-Pregunte que si aparte de idiota, zombi, satanista, inútil, marica, pervertido, masoquista, stripper y bisexual también eras retrasado mental-Dijo con simpleza. –Y también te felicite por haber llegado a los diez únicos logros de tu vida. ¿Ya entendiste o quieres que te lo repita más despacio?

Los demás miraban con atención la discusión, entretenidos por todo lo que decía su compañera para humillar a Hidan.

-¡Maldita bastarda!-grito molesto

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa, después de todo eres un idiota y un retrasado mental-Se día la vuelta dispuesta a entrar a la casa.

-¡Tu eres la que no sabe lo que significa! ¡Solo eres una estúpida cría!-grito fuertemente. Suzuki se detuvo y volteo a verlo con algo de desprecio.

-Si, la estúpida cría que te saco de una tumba sin salida y te protegió de las demás aldeas, de Akatsuki y aun lo sigue haciendo, a pesar de odiar tu maldita religión de mierda y tus jodidos insultos hacia lo que es importante - Se volvió a dar la vuelta, entrando a la casa, pero se detuvo en la entrada- Por cierto, tu te encargaras de limpiar este desastre, incluyendo el agujero.- Se fue alejando hasta que no pudieron verla. Todos voltearon a ver a Hidan, este no se movía, solo se quedo ahí, sentado. No podía articular palabra, simplemente no sabia que decir. Todo eso había sido cierto, ella lo había rescatado, lo seguía haciendo. Ella los ocultaba, sabiendo que era como traicionar a su aldea y a todas las demás que odiaban a Akatsuki, todo eso era cierto.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, Hidan perdió ante una niña-dijo Konan, burlona

-Que estupidez –dijo Sasori

-Si, vámonos-Nagato se enderezo y se dirigió a la entrada junto con Konan. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y los únicos que quedaron fueron Kakuzu y Hidan.

-Eres un idiota, mira que hablarle así a una niña-le dijo mientras le colocaba el brazo de nuevo

-Cállate, ella empezó -dijo molesto

-Eso no es verdad, desde que la conociste le hablaste mal, tú empezaste desde entonces-

-Tsk, yo no…

-Ella te agrada-Aseguro. Hidan se sonrojo un poco, molesto

-Claro que no, Kakuzu-

-Eres un mentiroso, por eso no le caes bien- Se puso de pie- Ya esta- Kakuzu se metió en la casa, dejando a Hidan solo pensando.

_Maldita cría_

Y todo eso ocurría al menos 3 veces a la semana…

**Je bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Rayos, no suelo poner como titulo del primer capitulo ``Introducción´´, pero no se me ocurría ninguno je, je xD. Bueno, el próximo cap. va a ser sobre Itachi y Suzuki. Je, no se de cuantos capítulos sea la historia, pero será larga. Aun no se con quien se quedara Suzuki, pero quisiera que fuera con Sasori. El problema es que esta un poco grande para ella, pero se sigue viendo de quince, después de todo es un arte eterno. ;D**

**¡Sayonara!**


	2. Hermanos

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el segundo cap. espero les agrade. Este es sobre Itachi y Suzuki, quiero que vean como es su relación con cada uno de los ex-Akatsukis. (Aunque creo que el de Hidan ya no será necesario). Y esta dedicado a mis primos. Disfrútenlo.**

**Nota: Como ya todos ustedes saben, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, se los pido prestados a Masashi Kishimoto. Además, si me pertenecieran no tendría porque meterme a esta pagina a escribir mis ilusiones imposibles. TTwTT**

**Nota 2: Este cap. ocurre el mismo día que el cap. anterior.**

_**Atte.**_

_**?**_

**Nuevo hogar**

**2-Hermanos**

Suzuki iba a su habitación a descansar, estar todo el día limpiando y soportando a Hidan era algo agotador. Se dirigía ahí cuando…

-Suzuki-san-Itachi apareció de repente frente a ella.

-Itachi-san…-Se le quedo viendo, sus ojos se veían perdidos.

-Hola, ¿Quieres ir a leer algo?-

-S-si, claro- eso sin duda serviría para distraerla un rato. Itachi sonrió.

-Vamos-

-Los dos caminaron hasta donde la biblioteca y tomaron un libro. Suzuki no dejaba de ver los ojos de Itachi, tenían algo.

-Acá abajo hay mucho ruido- Comento Itachi, era cierto, se escuchaban las explosiones de Deidara, las quejas de Hidan, las monedas de Kakuzu (seguramente estaba contando su dinero), las partes de marioneta de Sasori uniéndose, los ronquidos de Nagato e inclusive las hojas de Konan al doblarlas o cortarlas.

-Vamos arriba-sugirió

-S-si, vamos

Los dos caminaron escaleras arriba. Suzuki no dejaba de ver los ojos de Itachi, algo les faltaba.

Llegaron arriba y cerraron la puerta. Había dos sillones grandes, cada uno se sentó en uno diferente. Leyeron un buen rato, Suzuki miraba a Itachi de reojo cada cinco minutos. Aquel día…

**Flash back**

Suzuki y Hoshi caminaban solas por el bosque. Aquel día no había sido muy bueno, estaban cansadas y tenían hambre. Si tan solo hubieran echo caso a los otros y se hubieran ido con Deidara, no tendrían tantos problemas. Maldita fuera su amabilidad. En una parte del bosque encontraron un camino, solo se les ocurrió seguirlo.

Llegaron a un lugar completamente destruido, no habría nada de comida ahí. 

-Tal vez haya alguien apunto de morir, con suerte y conseguiremos un corazón para Kakuzu –Comento Hoshi 

-Tal vez… -Respondió Suzuki 

Se acercaron, no encontraban nada interesante que pudiera servirles, nada. Recorrieron gran parte del lugar hasta que Hoshi vio un cuerpo a lo lejos.

Se acercaron al cuerpo, era un chico de 20 años aproximadamente, tenia varias heridas, estaba muerto. Lo miraron, no tenía mucho tiempo muerto. Hoshi vio sus ojos, eran unos ojos tristes, solitarios, perdidos. No iba a dejarlo ahí. Lo acostó y curo sus heridas, este volvió a respirar. Luego miro sus ojos otra vez _El sharingan _Hizo una serie de sellos y curo sus ojos.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, todo a su alrededor estaba destruido, no quedaba nada. Sintió algo en su brazo, una venda. Un minuto, ¿Qué no había muerto? ¿Qué no le había dado a Sasuke su sharingan? Volvió a ver lo que tenia a su alrededor. A su derecha había una chica de no más de 16 años y otra de unos entre 17 y 19 años, parecía que estaban discutiendo algo importante. 

De repente voltearon a verlo, las dos tenían unos ojos extraños, pero lindos.

-Que bueno que ya despertó, debe tener hambre- Se le acerco Hoshi con una bola de arroz -¿Quiere?

Itachi abrió un poco los ojos, la miro. Se veía tierna pero a la vez peligrosa, sin embargo no iba a comentar nada por ahora.

-Si, gracias-tomo la bola de arroz que le ofrecía – ¿Se puede saber quien es?

-Por supuesto, perdón por no haberme presentado antes. Mi nombre es Tekiro Hoshi, de la aldea de la roca, un gusto –Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Itachi,

-Uchiha Itachi-Le devolví el saludo

-Yo soy Tekiro Suzuki, mucho gusto Itachi-san –Saludo la mas pequeña de las dos

-Mucho gusto, Hoshi-san, Suzuki-san –La primera sonrió –Disculpen, ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

-No sabemos lo que le paso, Itachi-san –Respondió Hoshi –Nosotras lo encontramos aquí…muerto 

-Entonces, como…

-Yo lo reviví –Itachi no podía hablar, ¿Cómo que lo había revivido? ¿Cómo había echo eso?

-Eso hacia nuestro clan-Respondió Suzuki adivinando los pensamientos de Itachi –Sin embargo, eso los llevo a su destrucción- Itachi sintió que entendía perfectamente lo que ella decía, todo.

-Ya veo –Recordó a sus padres, a su clan, a su novia, a Sasuke… No se atrevió a preguntar que había pasado con su clan, más por amabilidad que por cualquier otra cosa. 

-Ahora volvemos, no tardamos –Hoshi le hizo una seña con la mano a Suzuki –No intente alejarse, aun no esta en condiciones –Y dicho esto desaparecieron en una nube de humo

Itachi se quedo ahí, pensando. Nunca había oído hablar del clan Tekiro, y mucho menos de alguien que pudiera revivir a los demás. Pensó en Kisame, ¿que habría pasado con el? ¿Y con Sasuke? Un millón de preguntas invadieron su mente, por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento. Después de unos cuantos minutos las hermanas regresaron con algo de comida. 

-Listo, ya podemos irnos-Dijo la mayor con una leve sonrisa después de recoger sus cosas. –Vamos –Itachi no supo que decir, ¿Acaso lo estaban invitando a su casa? ¿No habían dicho que vivían en la aldea de la roca? No se movió, se quedo ahí sentado.

-Itachi-san, ¿Qué espera? Vamos, se hace tarde y a los otros no les va a agradar eso –Insistió de nuevo dándole la mano para que se parara.

Itachi le dio la mano y se levanto con su ayuda-¿A los otros? –Pregunto.

-Si, ya te los presentaremos. Ahora vámonos, la aldea de la roca esta un poco lejos –Suzuki saco de la bolsa que tenia en su abrigo un pajarito de arcilla que Itachi reconoció al momento. –Vamos –El pájaro se hizo enorme y todos subieron, aunque ninguno de los tres dijo nada durante el viaje Itachi pensó muchas cosas. _ ¿Acaso ellas conocían a Deidara? Aunque dijo que era de la aldea de la roca, tal vez tenían los mismos jutsus _Se dijo así mismo convencido. 

Después de un par de horas llegaron a la aldea de la roca y ellas lo dirigieron a una enorme mansión.

-Ya llegamos –Entraron y…

-¡Suzuki-chan! ¡Hoshi-chan!-Deidara salto del sillón se dirigió hacia ellas –Al fin llegan, estábamos preocupados por…-Se detuvo en seco al ver a Itachi junto a la puerta, ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

Itachi se sorprendió al ver a Kakuzu recargado en la pared, a Hidan junto a el con cara de fastidio y a Deidara enfrente de el hablando con las hermanas, y además, ¿Qué era eso de ``Suzuki-chan´´ y ``Hoshi-chan´´? Dios, eso significaba el mal presentimiento.

-¡Itachi! –Deidara no podía creerlo, ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Por qué Suzuki lo había traído a la casa?

-Vaya, quien lo diría –Kakuzu hablo de una manera entre burlona y sarcástica –Uchiha Itachi

-¡Tsk! Genial, un emo mas -Suzuki frunció el ceño ante el grosero comentario de Hidan, pero antes de poder decir algo Itachi hablo

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-¡Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros, maldito Itachi!- Deidara exploto (literalmente) de ira. 

-¿Se conocen? –Hoshi hablo seria, tratando de calmar a los dos, en especial a Deidara

-El también era un Akatsuki –Respondió Kakuzu –Porque dudo mucho que lo sigas siendo, ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no lo haces –Admitió Itachi

-Suzuki, ¿Qué hace el aquí? –Deidara ignoro todo lo que decían los demás. _Me llamo Suzuki, esto no me agrada _Pensó

-Yo lo traje, al igual que a ustedes tres. Cálmate, Deidara-kun –Itachi frunció el ceño, así que por eso estaban vivos, ella también los había salvado.

-Miren, no quiero mas peleas –Hoshi hablo con autoridad y Suzuki le apoyo

- Si, Deidara-kun, por favor entiende que Itachi-san ya esta aquí y que no lo voy a correr –Deidara bajo la cabeza al oír eso –Kakuzu-san, por favor… -Kakuzu asintió, ya sabia que quería decir –Y tu –miro a Hidan de una manera amenazadora –Mas te vale que te comportes, me vale poco que regreses a una tumba sin salida –Este gruño

-Bueno, vamos Itachi-san. Te mostrare tu habitación –Continuo, Itachi abrió un poco los ojos, ¿Acaso lo estaba invitando a vivir ahí?

-Ven –Lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a una habitación (Para su suerte, la mas alejada de Deidara)

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Qué tienes, Itachi-san?-Itachi volteo a verla

-Nada, Suzuki-san, no me pasa nada-

-Itachi-san, has estado pensando en Sasuke, ¿cierto?

-Si –Admitió bajando la mirada

-¿Lo extrañas mucho?

-Si, después de todo es mi hermano- Itachi sonaba diferente, como apagado –Pero el cree que estoy muerto, y así es mejor

-No creo que sea lo mejor, el debe saber que estas vivo -Suzuki se sentó al lado de Itachi, este la miro a los ojos.

-No lo creo, además, supongo que aunque lo supiera ya no me vería como a su hermano-Itachi bajo la mirada

-Itachi-san, yo no puedo devolverte el cariño de Sasuke pero…-Itachi la miro, sus ojitos oscuros brillaban un poco. Tomo su mano–Pero, yo si te quiero como si fueras mi hermano mayor –Itachi abrió un poco los ojos, su verdadero hermano lo había odiado durante años. Desde que escapo de la aldea no había vuelto a tener ese sentimiento de proteger y cuidar a alguien tanto como a Sasuke, sin embargo Suzuki le había dicho que ella si lo veía como eso, como un hermano mayor. Sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero, hermanita- ambos sonrieron, Suzuki volvió a mirar sus ojos

-Gracias, nii-san-le dio un abrazo, a lo que Itachi no supo que responder –Ahora −se separo –Déjame ver que tienen tus ojos, no quiero que te quedes ciego. Itachi sonrió y le tomo la mano. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No se que me esta pasando, ¡yo no suelo usar flash backs! Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Tampoco suelo dedicárselos a nadie! Dios, me doy miedo xD. El próximo cap. tratara sobre... Nagato, Konan y Suzuki. **

**¡Sayonara!**

**Nota importante: Hoshi es la hermana de Suzuki, ya habrá un capitulo en el que les daré mas información sobre ella **


	3. ¿Amigos?

**Hola otra vez, gracias por continuar leyendo la historia. Bueno, como prometí, este cap. es sobre Nagato, Konan y Suzuki. Les aviso que Suzuki es solo un invento mío y no es una copia de nadie. Dedicado a mis compañeros de clase (No tengo idea de por que a ellos).**

**Nota: Otra vez, les recuerdo que los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y que yo solo se los pido prestados. Nota de la nota: Si dejo de escribir es porque me demandaron.**

_**Atte.**_

_**?**_

**Nuevo hogar**

**3-¿Amigos?**

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Nagato y Konan. Ambos se giraron a verlos. Ninguno de ellos hablo.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya –Itachi se levanto

-Pero, tus ojos

-Luego vemos eso, ¿va?

-Esta bien, nii-san –Itachi sonrió al oír eso. Salió de la habitación dejando a Suzuki con Nagato y Konan.

-¿Nii-san? –Sonrió Konan

-Si, luego les cuento –Todos sonrieron

-Bueno, ¿podemos hablar contigo? –Pregunto Nagato

-Por supuesto, ¿necesitan algo?

-Algo así, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –Konan se sentó a su lado, seguida por Nagato.

-Si, como olvidarlo…

**Flash back**

-Dios, te tardaste mucho, Kakuzu-san –Se quejo Suzuki

-Perdón, pero los negocios toman su tiempo –Dijo mientras caminaba junto a ella. _ ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer un negocio a mitad del bosque? _Suzuki hablo para si misma. 

Continuaron caminando hasta que… 

-¡¿Kakuzu? –Se escucho la voz de una mujer, ambos se detuvieron

-No puede ser… -Kakuzu miro a la chica que tenia enfrente –Konan

-Tu, estabas muerto –Suzuki se dio cuenta de la capa que traía, era una Akatsuki. Miro detrás de la chica, parecía que tenía dos cuerpos envueltos en papel detrás de ella.

-Si, pero ella me salvo –Konan miro a Suzuki, no parecía ser la gran cosa – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Kakuzu se preparo en caso de una pelea.

-Pain y yo atacamos Konoha –Contesto seria –Pero nos vencieron –Admitió

-Ya veo, Uzumaki Naruto-

-Si

-Pe-perdón –Intervino Suzuki -¿esos cuerpos…? –Konan volteo a verlos _Nagato, Yahiko_

-Son los cuerpos de mis compañeros

-¿A que te refieres con tus compañeros? –Kakuzu la miro desconfiado -Pain era tu único compañero

-No, Pain era… -Konan les conto todo, el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, su pasado, lo que había pasado en Konoha, todo. 

-Vaya, todo este tiempo nos estuvo mintiendo… Nunca existió Tobi, siempre fue Uchiha Madara –Kakuzu se molesto un poco al saber la verdad (Yo también lo hice TTwTT)

-Así que dio su vida por las vidas de los demás... –Suzuki se levanto e hizo un sello.

-Suzuki… -Kakuzu la miro, sabia lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Qué… que haces? –Le pregunto Konan al ver como el cuerpo de Nagato se desenvolvía y chakra curativo lo rodeaba

-No voy a dejarlo así como así –El color verde del chakra se hizo más intenso

Unos momentos después, Nagato empezó a despertar…

-Yo… -Miro a Konan -¿Qué…?

-¡Nagato! –Konan lo abrazo fuertemente, este parpadeo. Después de explicarle todo ambos miraron a Suzuki. 

-Tu… gracias –Dijo Konan

-No fue nada, lamento no poder salvar a Yahiko, pero su chakra no es suficiente…

-No importa, me devolviste a alguien importante –Konan sonrió

-Tu, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le pregunto Nagato 

-Tekiro Suzuki, vamos –Se levanto junto con Kakuzu –Es hora de ir a casa

Konan y Nagato voltearon a verse, si regresaban de inmediato a la aldea de la lluvia Madara los encontraría ellos no pensaban regresar a Akatsuki.

-No los vamos a esperar todo el día, muévanse –Amenazo Kakuzu –La roca no queda muy cerca

-¿La roca? –Pregunto Nagato

-Si, ¿Van a venir si o no?

Ambos se miraron y asintieron. Suzuki sonrió y saco dos pajaritos de su bolsa.

-Supongo que pueden irse solos, ¿verdad?

Ambos vieron el ave, acaso…

-Deidara también esta vivo, al igual que Hidan y el Uchiha –Respondió Kakuzu dirigiéndose hacia Suzuki –Vámonos

Suzuki y Kakuzu se fueron en un ave y Konan y Nagato en la otra.

Y así fue como se conocieron y como llegaron a su nuevo hogar. Claro que esta también fue la razón de algunas peleas, ya que tuvieron que explicar todo a los demás (Y cuando se supo que Itachi también sabia lo de Madara, la casa por poco explota xD)

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Nunca lo voy a olvidar pero, ¿De que es de lo que quieren hablar?

-Queremos preguntarte, ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? –Nagato se oía serio -Y no solo a nosotros, ¿Por qué trajiste a los Akatsukis aquí?

-En primer lugar, yo no sabía que Deidara-kun e Itachi-san y eran Akatsukis. Yo los rescate sin saberlo. Además recuerden que Hoshi también los revivió.

-Entonces, ¿Podrías decirnos la razón de salvarnos a todos? –Dijo Konan

-Las razones son distintas en cada caso –Los dos la miraron ansiosos –Saque a Kakuzu-san de Konoha porque pude ver que estaba sumamente herido, lo habían atacado horriblemente. El me pidió que sacara a Hidan después de decirme que eran de Akatsuki. –Nagato y Konan escuchaban atentos. –A Deidara-kun… tal vez por que sus ojos mostraban odio, pero a la vez frustración. A Itachi-san porque se veía solo, triste, preocupado –Frunció un poco el ceño –Y además a Hoshi le agrado. A Sasori-san porque Deidara-san me hablo de el, y cuando supe que alguien se lo había apropiado me enoje. Después de todo Sasori-san se hizo marioneta así mismo, nadie más lo creo. Kankuro no tenía derecho de usarlo. –Los miro, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –Y a ustedes por lo que hicieron en Konoha, se arrepintieron. Merecían algo por eso.

Ambos abrieron grandes los ojos, ¿En verdad había visto lo que ellos sentían? ¿Lo horrible de esa sensación?

-Suzuki-chan –Konan la miro –Gracias por protegernos

-No me agradezcan nada, eso hacen los amigos –

-¿A-amigos? –Dijeron al unisonó

-Si, ustedes dos son eso…mis amigos. –Los miro –Los quiero

Nagato y Konan se miraron

-Nosotros también –Dijeron al mismo tiempo

**Je, espero les haya gustado. El próximo cap. va a ser de Kakuzu y Suzuki. Bueno, ya vieron que Suzuki ve a todos de diferente manera, a Itachi como a un hermano, a Nagato y a Konan como amigos, ya veremos como ve a los otros. Gracias por leer.**

**¡Sayonara!**


	4. Compañeros

**Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo. Este cap. es sobre Kakuzu y Suzuki, y un poco de Hidan. Disfrútenlo (por favor).**

**Nota: Como ustedes ya saben, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Suzuki si es mía, mía y de nadie mas. **

_**Atte.**_

_**?**_

**Nuevo hogar**

**4-Compañeros**

Suzuki se despidió de los dos y salió de la habitación. Bajo a la cocina y empezó a preparar algo de café. Tomo una bandeja y puso varias tazas llenas en ella. Subió las escaleras, empezó por Konan y Nagato, que acababan de bajar. Después le llevo una a Itachi, seguido por Sasori y por Deidara. Sin embargo, no encontraba ni a Kakuzu ni a Hidan. _ ¿Dónde están? _Se asomo por la ventana, ahí estaban los dos, en el jardín. Al parecer Kakuzu estaba diciendo algo como un regaño, por que parecía que Hidan iba a destruir otra vez todo lo que había limpiado hasta entonces.

Bajo y al salir al enorme jardín ambos voltearon a verla.

-Les traje café, ¿quieren? –Miro el patio, Hidan estaba mejorando en lo que a arreglar sus desastres se refería.

-No, gracias –Como suponía, Kakuzu no quería.

-Yo si, pero… –Hidan no esperaba que le fuera a dar algo después de lo que había pasado

-No estoy enojada contigo, te dije a ti que limpiaras para que entendieras que no me gusta que molestes a Sasori-san ni a Deidara-kun –Frunció el ceño al pronunciar al segundo –Ya hablare yo con el sobre las explosiones –Hidan pareció confundido pero mas aliviado –Tampoco estoy enojada por lo que dijiste hace rato, me vale poco tu opinión –Hidan se calmo

-Bueno, entonces acepto el… -Se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho Suzuki -¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que te vale poco mi opinión? –La tranquilidad, como siempre, no duraba ni dos minutos

-¿Quieres si o no?

-¡Tsk! Si… -Tomo una taza y se sentó

-Espero que eso te de energías para continuar –Hidan miro el patio, aun le faltaba un poco…

-Bueno, me voy –Se dio la vuelta –Suerte

-Yo también ya me voy, suerte Hidan –Kakuzu siguió a Suzuki

-¡Tsk! Payasos…

Entraron a la casa, Suzuki dejo la bandeja en la cocina y se fue a la sala. Al llegar la noche, se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de Kakuzu.

Toco la puerta y escucho un ``pase´´. Adentro estaba Kakuzu sentado en la esquina, junto a la ventana, su pelo café y su mascara cubrían su cara, pero podía ver sus ojos verdes brillantes, sus ojos serios.

-¿Qué quieres, Suzuki?

-Nada, Kakuzu-san. Yo… -Fue interrumpida

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, ¿Por qué me sigues llamando ``Kakuzu-san´´?

-Pues…no lo se –se acerco a el –Supongo que es la costumbre –Se sentó a su lado

-Eres demasiado amable, vas a terminar por matarte si sigues así –Suzuki sonrió, eso era algo muy irónico.

-Lo se, tal vez sea que lo herede de mis padres –Bajo la cabeza –Es de familia el morir por eso

-¿A que te refieres?

-El clan Tekiro desapareció por eso, por salvar a todo el mundo –

-En ese caso, si es de familia –Dijo Kakuzu sarcásticamente

-Si, creo que si

-¿Por qué desapareció tu clan? –Suzuki se quedo seria

-Por usar jutsus prohibidos, pero no quiero hablar de eso

-Esta bien, pero deja de decirme Kakuzu-san, solo llámame por mi nombre, somos compañeros –Suzuki lo miro

-¿Eso crees?

-Eso creo, tú me salvaste la vida

**Flash Back**

Suzuki caminaba por la aldea de la hoja, esta misión iba a ser muy aburrida.

Llego a la oficina de la Hokage, esta le explico lo que tendría que hacer, solo iría con Shizune a revisar algunos cuerpos, después de todo ella era una experta en ninjutsu medico. 

Ambas caminaron por la aldea hacia la bodega en donde tenían los cuerpos. Las personas en la aldea la miraban curiosos, sus ojos azules que cambiaban a morado. Su pelo corto, lila y brillante. Su habitual chamarra azul marino y su falda corta de color negro. (Si, ya se que no soy original con los colores XD). 

Llegaron al lugar donde tenían los cuerpos, Shizune le pidió que revisara varios, cuando vio uno que le llamo la atención.

-¿De quien es este cuerpo? –Pregunto viendo el cuerpo de Kakuzu

-Es de un Akatsuki, un shinobi llamado Naruto lo venció –Dijo Shizune orgullosa, sin embargo Suzuki estaba seria, muy seria.

-Lo destrozo, ese ataque fue mortal –Lo miro una vez mas -¿Qué le paso a Naruto?

-Pues, esta un poco adolorido todavía, ese ataque también le hace daño a el –Shizune se pregunto porque quería saber sobre eso.

-Ya veo, bueno sigamos

Suzuki termino su misión, sin embargo al día siguiente de su partida…

-¡Tsunade-sama! –Entro corriendo

-¿Qué pasa Shizune?

-¡A-alguien se a robado el cuerpo del Akatsuki!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Dile al equipo de investigación que averigüe lo que paso!

-Y-ya lo están haciendo, Tsunade-sama. 

-Espera, ¿cuando te diste cuenta?

-Hace un momento, alguien puso un clon del cuerpo…

-¿Un clon del cuerpo?

-S-si, lo cual quiere decir que se fue solo…

-No necesariamente, he oído que hay un jutsu que crea clones de otros cuerpos que no son tuyos, pero nadie de aquí lo usa… –Tsunade se quedo pensando –Un minuto, ¿Qué hay de la shinobi de la roca?

-S-se fue ayer por la tarde, Tsunade-sama

-¿Podría haber sido ella?

-Tal vez pero, al parecer era alguien que sabia usar muy bien el genjutsu, y ella usaba ninjutsu y ninjutsu medico –Descartaron la idea y siguieron buscando al culpable…

_Mientras tanto…_

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos incorporándose. Miro a su alrededor, un simple bosque. Se sentó, no había nada ahí.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Una voz a su derecha le hizo voltear

-De-despertó… -Una cría de probablemente unos quince años llego

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? –Pregunto un tanto agresivo

-S-soy Tekiro Suzuki –Esta lo observo bien, quería saber si no era su imaginación –S-se ¿Se siente bien?

-Si –Un momento, si se sentía bien… ¿Qué había pasado con Hidan y con los ninjas de Konoha?

-Que bueno, yo… -Genial, había funcionado pero, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que ella lo había revivido?

-¿Cómo es que estoy vivo? –Suzuki le explico lo mejor que pudo lo que había pasado y que lo había revivido y una vez que termino…

-Entonces sabes que soy un Akatsuki –Kakuzu entendió fácilmente, sin embargo el que lo hubiera revivido no quería decir que el se iba a comportar amablemente

-¿Sigue siéndolo? –Pregunto Suzuki, o mas bien, le dijo a Kakuzu lo que el debía preguntarse a si mismo. Los otros lo creían muerto, en realidad no era un Akatsuki a menos de que regresara y volvieran a aceptarlo.

-No, creo que no –Se quedo pensando, ¿Hidan habría sobrevivido?

-¿Entonces que hará?

-Primero creo que iré a buscar a mi compañero- Kakuzu estaba a punto de pararse

-¿Se refiere al Akatsuki llamado Hidan? –Kakuzu la miro confuso

-¿Qué sabes tu de el? –Pregunto, ella no había estado con los ninjas de la hoja, no se suponía que conociera a Hidan

-Me dijeron que alguien llamado Nara Shikamaru lo venció y lo dejo enterrado en un terreno al que nadie que no sea de su clan puede entrar- Esa información se la había dado Sakura, que la había ayudado un poco con su misión. –No creo que pueda entrar.

-No me importa lo que tú creas, iré a buscarlo –Se paro dispuesto a irse

-Esta bien, pero iré con usted –Ella también se paro

-¿Por qué?

-Si usted regresa a Akatsuki será mi culpa. Prefiero matarlo antes de que eso ocurra –Dijo seria. Kakuzu la miro, no parecía la clase de persona que pudiera matar a alguien como el, solo era una cría, después de todo.

-¿Matarme? Me acabas de revivir niña

-Si, lo se. Pero yo lo hice porque usted estaba sumamente herido, fue una muerte dolorosa y eso no me gusta –Kakuzu frunció el entrecejo –Si usted quería cambiar hice lo correcto, pero si usted piensa regresar a Akatsuki tendré que detenerlo, Akatsuki mata a muchas personas inocentes y eso no lo puedo permitir –Dijo segura. 

-¿Dices que solo me reviviste para ver si yo iba a cambiar?

-No exactamente. Yo odio matar a la gente, siempre que me mandan a una misión dejó vivos a todos –Bajo la mirada –Siempre trato de hacerlos entender, hacerlos cambiar. Si no quieren cambiar respeto su decisión, aunque se los entrego a alguien para que se encarguen de ellos. 

-¿entonces tu nunca has matado a nadie a pesar de ser una shinobi? –Esta negó con la cabeza

-Me convertí en shinobi para ayudar a las personas, no para matar a todo el mundo con la excusa de ``ellos son los malos, ellos no quieren entender, ellos son los culpables de todo´´ -Kakuzu la miro _Uzumaki_

-Quieres proteger a los que son importantes para ti –No era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-Tal vez esa hubiera sido otra razón, pero por desgracia no me queda nadie importante para mí más que mi hermana

-Eres muy joven, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cumpliré dieciséis este año

-¿Y tus padres, tus compañeros de equipo y tu maestro?

-Mis padres murieron hace diez años y nunca me asignaron ningún equipo, siempre he hecho misiones yo sola

-¿Por qué no te asignaron compañeros?

-Porque los mataría –Kakuzu sintió que esa niña casi decía lo que le pasaba a el –Cuando me convertí en shinobi todavía no podía controlar mis poderes

-¿Cuántos años tenias?

-Cinco años

-¿Cinco? Eras muy pequeña

-Tal vez... –Aparto la mirada -¿Vamos a buscar a su compañero?

-Si

Ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba Hidan enterrado, Kakuzu iba a entrar…

-No lo haga

-Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie mucho menos de una cría

-En primer lugar, usted seguía las órdenes de el líder de Akatsuki, y en segundo yo solo se lo digo porque se que usted no podrá sacarlo

-¿Y tu si podrás?

-Si y no –Miro el bosque que tenia delante 

-¿Vas a ayudarme a buscarlo?

-¿Va a regresar a Akatsuki?

-Eres inteligente, ¿Qué si te digo que si?

-Usted ya sabe que no lo voy a ayudar en ese caso

-¿Y si te digo que no volveré?

-¿Y si me miente?

-Vaya, piensas muy bien para ser una cría

-Si usted promete que no volverá a Akatsuki, sacare a su compañero

-Está bien, lo prometo

-Le advierto que si me miente, tendré que asesinar a alguien por primera vez –En todo ese tiempo no había sonreído, y tampoco ahora lo estaba haciendo. -¿Entendido?

-No te preocupes, soy un hombre de palabra

-Eso no tengo porque creerlo –Hizo un sello y...

-Kakuzu, ¿Cómo dejaste que te vencieran?-Hidan estaba enojado, había pasado días ahí abajo

-¿Y quieres decirme como fue que tu te dejaste enterrar en esa tumba?

-¡Tsk! Ese maldito bastardo ya lo tenía todo preparado, no fue mi culpa…

-Claro –Terminó de unir todo su cuerpo

-Bien, ya esta –Suzuki, quien estaba recargada en un árbol, se enderezo –Ya terminaron, ¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?

-¡¿Cómo que a donde vamos? ¡Tú no tienes porque venir con nosotros! –Si, así es como empezó su mala relación

-No se si ustedes vayan a regresar a Akatsuki, no pienso arriesgarme

-Yo te prometí que no lo haríamos

-Pero eso fueron solo palabras, las decisiones que la gente toma no se basan en eso, se basan en las necesidades y emociones del momento –

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo prometimos y punto!

-Hidan, ella tiene razón. –Kakuzu le regaño –Ella si razona bien las cosas, no como tú

-¡¿Qué? ¡Maldito Kakuzu! ¡Repite eso!

-Ya basta, tengo que regresar a mi aldea –Suzuki los miro -¿Van a venir?

-¡Obvio que no! ¡Nosotros no vamos a que nos vuelvan a atrapar en tu aldea!

-Entonces, ¿Qué harán? –Esto los dejó pensando un momento, el único lugar al que podían volver era a Akatsuki, pero Suzuki no los iba a dejar regresar por nada del mundo.

-Tendremos que buscar un lugar donde vivir –Hidan dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

-Les propongo algo

-¿Qué cosa? –Kakuzu la miro interesado

-Los dejare vivir en mi casa a cambio de que ustedes no vuelvan a Akatsuki –Una vez mas, hablo seria.

-¡Nosotros no vamos a cuidar a una cría!

-Yo creo que mas bien creo que la que cuidaría a un crio es otra –Lo reto

-¡¿Qué?

-Ya les dije mi propuesta, es eso o… -Por poco hace el sello de hacia un momento

-¡No! –Grito Hidan asustado –Digo, ¡no te tenemos miedo!

-No tenemos opción, tendremos que ir contigo –Admitió Kakuzu

-¡¿Qué? ¡Kakuzu, no podemos rendirnos!

-Hidan, ella es capaz de matarnos en menos de quince minutos 

-A mi no puede matarme

-Pero puedo deshacerme de ti –Volvió a retar Suzuki -¿Qué deciden?

-Iremos contigo –Kakuzu se levanto –Vamos Hidan

-¡Tsk! –Se quejo -¡Yo no tengo porque ir contigo!

-Hidan –Suzuki lo miro –Vas a venir con nosotros –Hidan miro sus ojos, estaban cambiando

-Esta bien –Aparto rápidamente la mirada –Iré 

Al fin llegaron a la roca, y hasta entonces nadie los había descubierto

**Fin Flash Back**

-Eso creo, tú me salvaste la vida

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, además te obligue a venir aquí

-De todas formas no tenia a donde ir –Kakuzu seguía mirando por la ventana

-Podías haber regresado a Akatsuki –Bajo la mirada una vez más al decir estas palabras

-No me lo hubieras permitido –Suzuki sonrió de lado

-Tienes razón –Este volteo a verla

-¿Por qué no te has desecho de Hidan? –Suzuki se quedo pensando un momento

-Porque lo quiero

-¿En serio?

-Tú sabes muy bien que lo quiero, no tanto como a los otros, pero lo quiero.

-¿Qué somos todos nosotros para ti? –Pregunto

-Mi relación con ustedes es diferente en cada caso

-Lo se, por eso mismo te lo pregunto

-Yo quiero a Itachi-san como a mi hermano, a Nagato-kun y a Konan-chan como a mis amigos, a Hidan como a un buen conocido y a ti como a un compañero.

-¿Y que hay de Deidara y Sasori?

-Pues… -Suzuki se quedo pensando, ni siquiera ella sabía lo que significaban ellos para ella.

-Todos nosotros sabemos que ellos son mas importantes para ti que cualquier otra persona –Kakuzu dijo esto casi de una manera decepcionada

-No puedo mentirte –Acepto –Ellos son algo mas para mi, pero no se que

-Son todo eso junto, son tus hermanos mayores, tus mejores amigos, tus compañeros –Kakuzu se sorprendió de lo que el mismo había dicho.

-Creo que tienes razón, Kakuzu. Ellos son todo eso y más

-Se nota –Suzuki sonrió ante la broma de su compañero.

**Je, ojala y les haya gustado. Bueno, pues al parecer Suzuki si quiere un poco a Hidan (Un poco). Gracias por haber leído.**

**¡Sayonara!**


	5. ¿El arte es efímero?

**Hola a todos una vez más. Gracias por volver a leer la historia. Pues, digamos que este cap. es mas largo que los otros, tan largo que preferí dividirlo en dos, y el de Sasori también será así. Bueno, espero que les guste.**

**Nota: Como ya les había dicho y como ustedes ya sabían, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al estúpido de Masashi Kishimoto, un hombre que no aprecia el verdadero arte y decidió matar a los más grandes artistas creados por el mismo: Deidara-sempai y Sasori-sama. TTwTT**

**Nuevo hogar**

**5-¿El arte es efímero…?**

Al día siguiente Suzuki se levanto temprano, como todos los días. Cuando salió de bañarse oyó algo parecido a una maldición, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, como todos los días. Poco a poco los demás fueron saliendo de sus habitaciones, a excepción de alguien…

-¿Dónde esta Deidara-kun? –Pregunto cuando termino de servirles a todos.

-De seguro sigue dormido, ayer no dejaba de molestar con sus estúpidas y erróneas teorías de lo que es el arte –Respondió Sasori

-Sasori-san, por favor –Suzuki se sentó enfrente de el –Respeta la opinión de Deidara-kun

-No entiendo porque defiendes ambas opiniones, Suzuki –Hablo Nagato con una de sus peores flojeras.

-Si, tú sabes que el arte debe ser eterno –Sasori la miro -¿Por qué defiendes la opinión de Deidara? –Todos voltearon a verla

-Pues… -Sintió las miradas de todos clavadas en ella –Yo…creo que el arte es eterno, como tu dices, Sasori-san –Miro sus ojos miel, esos ojos profundos y tiernos –Pero, también creo que el arte puede ser efímero, como dice Deidara-kun –Sus ojos parecían haberse enojado un poco –Aunque…yo solo soy una cría, mi opinión no es algo muy importante en un tema tan profundo e importante como el arte. Ustedes dos tienen mas años de experiencia en eso –Siguió comiendo, apenada por lo que había pasado con Sasori.

-La edad no importa en este tema, tu sabes que yo empecé a hacer marionetas desde que era niño–Le respondió Sasori –Además tu eres una gran artista.

-Yo no creo que sea una gran artista, Sasori-san –Bajo la mirada –Además, ni yo ni mis dibujos nos comparamos con el arte de hacer y manejar marionetas, como las tuyas.

-¿De que hablas, Suzuki-chan? Si tus dibujos son muy buenos –Le animo Konan

-Y muy emos –Rio Hidan, Nagato y Kakuzu le dieron un golpe, uno de cada lado.

-¿Que les pasa? Es verdad, sus dibujos son igual de emos que ella –Y una vez mas los dos que estaban a su lado le dieron un golpazo

-Deja en paz a Suzuki, que sus dibujos son más buenos que tu cara –Le dijo Kakuzu

-Si, además a ti que te importa lo que dibuja Suzuki, bisexual –Le regaño Nagato

-Claro, en ayuda de un emo siempre vendrá otro emo, y en ayuda de este, otro emo mas

-¿Quieres callarte Hidan? Dios, porque nunca podemos desayunar en paz –Se quejo Konan

-Porque Hidan sigue aquí -Le respondió Itachi

-Como dije, en ayuda de un emo siempre llegara otro emo

-Hidan –Suzuki empezó a hablar –Yo no entiendo porque te burlas de los demás diciendo que son emos cuando tu eres un idiota, un zombi, un satanista, un inútil, un marica, un pervertido, un masoquista, un stripper, un bisexual y un retrasado mental –Todos sonrieron

-Eso se te esta haciendo costumbre, niña –Se molesto Hidan

-Y ti ya se te hizo costumbre el joderme ¿O no? –Este se molesto ante la respuesta

-La que no deja de joderme eres tu –Kakuzu le dio otro golpe

-Hidan, ya cálmate, Suzuki no te hizo nada y tú empezaste a molestar

-Maldito Kakuzu, ¿de que lado estas?

-No estaba de ningún lado, pero si se trata de eso estoy de lado de Suzuki

-Ya cállense, ¿quieren? Que estupidez –Sasori se quejo. Nadie se atrevió a decir otra palabra, no exactamente por el pelirrojo, mas bien por miedo a lo que dijera Suzuki si se atrevían a decirle algo a su maestro, hermano, mejor amigo, compañero y ejemplo a seguir.

-Ya termine, con permiso –Suzuki se levanto –Voy a llevarle de desayunar a Deidara-kun

-Si –Contestaron todos

Suzuki tomo el plato de Deidara y subió a su habitación. Lo encontró tirado boca abajo, con la misma ropa que el día anterior y diciendo maldiciones hacia Sasori. Sin embargo si parecía estar dormido.

-Deidara-kun –Lo sacudió –Deidara-kun, ya es tarde –Este empezó a levantarse

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confuso

-Deidara-kun, ya es de día –Le mostro el plato –Te traje tu desayuno

-G-gracias –Se incorporo lentamente

-Creo que esta vez continuaron la discusión hasta demasiado tarde

-Si, pero Sasori no danna tiene que entender que el verdadero arte es algo efímero

-Siempre con eso –Sonrió –Desde que los conozco no dejan de discutir sobre lo mismo

-Si –Sonrió orgulloso

**Flash Back**

Suzuki caminaba por el bosque, siempre la mandaban a las misiones mas aburridas y las mas alejadas de la aldea. Iba pensando en como iba a encontrar la casa cuando volviera, de seguro con un montón de amuletitos y sangre por todo el piso gracias a Hidan. También supuso que encontraría un montón de papelitos con nombres de apostadores, gracias a Kakuzu. Lastima que Hoshi también tenia una misión y no podía encargarse de cuidar la casa.

De repente vio una enorme explosión acercarse a ella. Rápidamente salto hacia un árbol e hizo un pequeño círculo morado al que subió y el cual se elevo rápidamente. Se fue alejando cada vez más de la explosión hasta que se aseguro de que todo estuviera normal. Sintió mucho chakra a su alrededor. 

-¿Qué fue eso?

_Suzuki _Una voz desde dentro le hablo

-Ésta bien –Suspiro 

Suzuki hizo un campo invisible gigante que impidió que nada ni nadie pudiera salir de el. Una vez que reunió el chakra y las partículas que encontró, el cuerpo de un chico de probablemente veinte o veintiún años apareció. Era rubio, tenia cierto aire de inocencia, se veía como un niño pequeño.

-Lo hare –Dijo alguien junto a ella

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto. Míralo, es una ternura

-¿Una ternura?

-Si, me agrada

-¿Y solo por eso lo harás?

-Si, además estoy segura de que tú también lo harías, Suzuki

-Tienes razón

_Minutos después…_

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Suzuki lo miro

_Mira esos ojitos, Suzuki ¿No es lindo? _Volvió a repetir la voz en su interior que momentos antes había estado junto a ella

_Deja de decir tonterías _Le dijo a la voz, la cual rio

-¿Do-donde? –Se despertó Deidara

-¿Se encuentra mejor? –Le pregunto Suzuki ignorando la voz que le hablaba desde adentro

-¿Q-que? –Miro a la niña que estaba sentada junto a el -¿Quién eres tu?

-Soy Tekiro Suzuki, de la aldea de la roca –Deidara se estremeció al oír el nombre de su aldea – ¿Esta usted bien? 

-Si… -Se miro, no tenia heridas ni nada por el estilo

-Que bueno

-Yo… -Pensó un poco, recordando lo que unas horas antes había pasado –Yo había…explotado

-Si, lo se –Suzuki trataba de controlar el ``mounstro´´ dentro se ella

-¿E-entonces?

_Parece niño, ¿no crees Suzuki? _Volvió a hablar _**ella**_. Sin duda si parecía niño, pero supuso que no se referían a lo mismo

-Le reviví. Por cierto… -Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron –Creo que usted tenia una grave herida en el brazo, me costo mucho trabajo curarlo, ¿Qué le paso?

Deidara se miro los brazos rápidamente, ambos estaban completos. Ambos estaban perfectamente intactos, como si nunca nada les hubiera pasado. 

-Mis brazos…están…completos…

-Así que no estaban completos antes de que usted explotara

-No…no lo estaban

-¿Se puede saber por que exploto? 

-Yo me hice explotar a mi mismo –Suzuki juraba que lo había dicho con todo el orgullo del mundo

-¿Y por que? Digo, si es que se puede saber

-Porque eso es el arte, una explosión –Respondió sonriente

-¿Una explosión? 

-Si, algo efímero. Algo que solo dura un instante, eso es el arte

-Comprendo –Sonrió

-Por eso no entiendo porque me reviviste, Suzuki-chan. Si entiendes lo que es el arte no tendrías que haberme revivido

-El arte puede ser efímero, pero el arte también vuelve a aparecer, y el artista también

-Sabes mucho de eso, Suzuki-chan –Deidara sonrió

-No tanto

Después de varias horas hablando de eso y del poder de Suzuki para revivir a las personas, Deidara y Suzuki ya empezaban a llevarse bien, o más bien…_**ella **_y Deidara ya empezaban a llevarse bien_**.**_

-Ya se esta haciendo tarde, mejor ya vámonos –Suzuki se levanto

-Creo que si –Deidara pensó en Tobi, ¿Habría muerto? Lo mas probable era que si –Disculpa, Suzuki-chan…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿De casualidad no viste a un tipo raro con mascara naranja?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Es mi compañero, pero creo que tal vez lo mate al explotar…

-¿De que aldea es?

-Yo ya no tengo aldea, aunque pertenecía a la aldea de la roca

-¿En serio?

-Si, de seguro sigue siendo igual de aburrida y molesta como siempre, nadie ahí respetaba el arte

-Pues entonces supongo que no ha cambiado mucho

-Ya veo –La miro, parecía triste

-Pero si usted ya no pertenece a la aldea de la roca, ¿Por qué tiene un compañero? –Deidara cambio su semblante, ¿Y ahora que?

Al ver que no contestaba, Suzuki supuso algo.

-Pertenece a Akatsuki, ¿verdad?

-Si –bajo la mirada

-¿Y esta seguro de que quiere pertenecer a ella? –Ante esta pregunta Deidara no pudo evitar pensar en Itachi, en Sasuke, en el sharingan, en esos malditos ojos que lo habían obligado a unirse a esa puta organización.

-No, pero ya no me queda de otra –Contesto enojado

-Claro que tiene de otra, ¿Recuerda a Kakuzu-san y a Hidan? 

-¿Te refieres al dúo zombi? ¿Cómo los conociste?

-Ellos están vivos, también los reviví –Deidara abrió grandes los ojos –Ellos dos viven conmigo en mi casa desde hace tiempo, y nadie se a dado cuenta de eso

-¿Qué? ¿Y tus padres?

-Mis padres ya murieron, aunque mi hermana nos apoya un poco

-¿Cómo? El jefe había asegurado que no volverían

-Era casi imposible rescatarlos, pero alguien me ayudo

_Vaya, menos mal que aceptas que yo te ayude a sacarlos, lo único que me faltaba era que tu intentaras llevarte todo el crédito _La voz dentro de ella volvió.__

_Yo no tendría porque hacer eso, tú eres la pervertida aquí _Le respondió 

_Yo no soy una pervertida, además soy una parte de ti _Se excuso la voz de _**ella**_

-¿Quién fue? –Pregunto Deidara

_No le digas que fui yo, ya le diremos _Insistió la voz 

_Claro que no le voy a decir que fuiste tu, y nada de que ``ya le diremos´´. Ni creas que eso va a pasar _Le regaño

-Digamos que fue una buena amiga –Respondió –Pero el caso es que ni Akatsuki ni ninguna aldea sabe que siguen vivos, y si su compañero esta vivo debe creer que usted también esta muerto

-Supongo que si, pero…

-Si no quiere pertenecer a Akatsuki, venga conmigo

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Deidara casi gritando

-No quisiera que regrese a Akatsuki, y si usted tampoco quiere, mejor venga conmigo a mi casa. Después de todo ya conoce a Kakuzu-san y a Hidan, además nadie en la aldea tiene porque enterarse de que usted vive en mi casa y menos que usted perteneció a Akatsuki –Suzuki se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

_ ¿Qué acabas de hacer? _Le dijo enojada

_Yo no fui, fuiste tu la que lo dijo _Le respondió _**ella**_

_Tu me obligaste a decirlo _Parecía preocupada

-Yo no puedo regresar a mi aldea –Dijo al fin Deidara

-La aldea de la roca no tiene mucha información sobre los integrantes de Akatsuki, y por lo que se tampoco saben que alguien de la aldea estaba involucrada –Otra vez, lo había echo

-Pero… -Deidara no sabia que decir, no quería regresar a Akatsuki, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer regresar a su aldea

-Por favor, no regrese a Akatsuki –Suplico _**ella**_ –Le aseguro que nadie lo molestara –Pensó en Hidan –Yo me encargo de que el masoquista no le moleste.

Deidara pensó, no pensaba regresar a la organización, pero no tenia a donde más ir. Si se iba con Suzuki, tendría que volver a empezar, tendría que volver a vivir en la aldea que lo crio, en la aldea que nunca lo acepto, en la aldea que nunca comprendió lo que era el arte, en la aldea que lo llevo a lo que era ahora. _``El arte vuelve a aparecer, y el artista también´´ _

-Yo… –Se rasco la nuca, no sabia que hacer –Yo, acepto ir contigo, Suzuki-chan –Dijo rápidamente, sabía que era un gran riesgo, pero ella lo había revivido y tendría que agradecerle. 

_**Ella**_ obligo a Suzuki a sonreír, después de eso Deidara le mostro una de sus obras de arte, un pájaro al que los dos subieron y con el que se dirigieron a la aldea de la roca.

_Horas después en la aldea de la roca…_

-¡¿Esta es tu casa? –Grito Deidara al ver la enorme mansión que había frente a el, la casa de la derecha era del mismo tamaño y el resto un poco mas pequeñas, todas aisladas del resto de la aldea, igual de aisladas que las propiedades del clan Uchiha. De haber sabido que de ese tamaño era la casa hubiera aceptado mucho más rápido.

-Si –Miro la de la derecha –Esa es la de mi hermana

-¿No viven juntas?

-No desde hace uno o dos años –Respondió

-¿Y quien vive en el resto?

-Nadie, están vacías –Deidara miro las casas, eran como unas diez…

-¿Y por que?

-Mi clan ya no existe, Deidara-kun, todos ya murieron

-Oh, perdón, yo no…

-No te preocupes, ya no importa

-Y entonces, ¿Todas esas casas son tuyas y de tu hermana?

-Pues si –Lo miro –Tal vez alguna llegue a ser tuya…

-¡¿Qué? –Grito. Una casa de ese tamaño tendría unas cinco o seis habitaciones y una sala y un comedor enorme.

-Bueno, entremos

-Si –Asintió ansioso por ver el interior

**Fin Flash Back**

-No creo que sea bueno que sigan discutiendo hasta tarde, Deidara-kun

-Sasori no danna tiene la culpa, lo único que es eterno es su insistencia –Respondió enojado

-Tal vez, pero tu insistencia no es efímera, Deidara-kun

-Pero mi insistencia es la correcta, a diferencia de la suya –Dijo saboreando su desayuno

-De todas formas no es bueno que se la pasen todo el día y toda la noche hablando sin llegar a nada

-Si no llegamos a nada anoche fue porque a Sasori no danna le dio por sacarme de su cuarto con una de sus estúpidas marionetas cuando me distraje –Dijo tratando de proteger su orgullo

-Deidara-kun, ¿Recuerdas cuando Konan-chan y Nagato-kun nos contaron lo de Madara?

Deidara bajo la mirada, ese día en el que el secreto de Akatsuki había sido revelado no había sido un día bueno para el…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de haber sido un poco raro. La voz que existe dentro de Suzuki se revelara pronto, bueno eso espero. El próximo capitulo va a ser la continuación de lo de Deidara, creo que de Sasori también serán dos capítulos. ;D**

**¡Sayonara!**


	6. Porque las mentiras lo cambian todo

**Hola otra vez, jeje. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Disfrútenlo por fa.**

**Nota: Como ya se los había dicho, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, un hombre que se la pasa matando a todos los personajes que pueda menos al estúpido de Naruto y al maldito de Madara.**

**Nuevo hogar**

**6-Porque las mentiras lo cambian todo…**

-Deidara-kun, ¿Recuerdas cuando Konan-chan y Nagato-kun nos contaron lo de Madara?

Deidara bajo la mirada, ese día en el que el secreto de Akatsuki había sido revelado no había sido un día bueno para el…

**Flash Back**

-Ya llegamos –Suzuki salto del pájaro

-¿Esta es tu casa, Suzuki-chan? –Pregunto Konan mirando la mansión

-Es bastante grande –Afirmo Nagato

-Tendrán que explicarles a los otros lo de Madara –Advirtió Kakuzu

-Si, lo sabemos 

-Pero aun no entiendo porque Itachi no les a contado nada –Dijo Konan al entrar a la casa. Kakuzu y Suzuki se giraron rápidamente

-¡¿Itachi lo sabe? –Preguntaron sorprendidos, ni Konan ni Nagato supieron que decir

-Si, ¿acaso nunca les comento nada? –Pregunto Konan ahora más confusa. Ambos negaron con la cabeza

-¿Por qué tanto ruido? –Dijo Itachi entrando al vestíbulo. Todos giraron a verlo.

Itachi abrió grandes los ojos al ver a Konan y a un pelirrojo con el rinnegan activado junto a Kakuzu y Suzuki.

-¡Maldito, déjame en paz! –Se oyeron unos gritos provenientes de la sala

-¡Quítate de en medio estúpido zombi! –Deidara y Hidan aparecieron juntos y empujándose el uno al otro, hasta que cayeron enfrente de todos

-¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota! –Grito Hidan

-¡¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tu maldito! –Respondió Deidara

-¡Yo no fui el se puso como nena! 

-¡Claro que…! –Ambos miraron a los ex-Akatsukis

-¡¿Konan? –Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo al ver a la compañera del líder de la organización

-Hidan…Deidara –Konan los observo bien, estaban vivos

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Hidan

-Yo, pues…

-¡¿Y por que tu tienes el rinnegan? –Grito Deidara señalando a Nagato con el dedo

Kakuzu y Suzuki se miraron por un segundo y asintieron

-Ustedes dos, cállense y les explicaremos –Regaño Kakuzu

-¡¿Y tu que tienes que ver en esto Kakuzu? –Hidan señalo a su compañero

-¿Pueden explicarnos que esta pasando? –Pregunto Itachi un poco mas tranquilo

-¡Si, explíquense! –Insistió Deidara

_Media hora después…_

-¡¿Cómo que Tobi era Uchiha Madara? –Grito Deidara saltando del sillón. Hidan ni siquiera sabia que decir

-¿Entonces era eso? ¡Tsk! Sabia que había algo raro en ese tipo –Dijo molesto

-Si, pero ahora tu tendrás que explicarnos porque nunca nos lo dijiste –Kakuzu miro a Itachi

-¡¿Tu lo sabias? –Grito Deidara señalando a Itachi

-Si, pero no quise decirles porque ya no tenemos nada que ver con Akatsuki –Se defendió

-¡¿Qué? –Deidara no podía controlarse

-Deidara-san, cálmate –Dijo Hoshi, que había llegado poco después que ellos

-¡¿Cómo joder me voy a calmar?

-Deidara, ya te lo explicamos todo –Dijo Konan -¿Por qué te pones así?

Deidara se callo un momento, ni siquiera el sabía porque actuaba de esa manera. Tal vez porque lo habían engañado. Era cierto que Tobi era desesperante, 

pero lo apreciaba, no tanto, pero si lo hacia. Incluso se había sentido culpable de su muerte, el había intentado no herirlo cuando peleo con Sasuke, pero era casi imposible escapar de la explosión. 

Pero el problema era que Tobi le había mentido, le había echo creer que era su amigo cuando en realidad el era el líder de la organización que tanto había odiado, que había maldecido varias veces. Y no solo eso, era un Uchiha, tenía el sharingan al igual que Itachi y Sasuke, el tenía esos malditos ojos. 

-Porque me mintieron –Respondió un poco mas tranquilo

Suzuki y Hoshi se miraron un momento, nunca habían visto a Deidara así. Ni siquiera cuando habían traído a Itachi, después de un tiempo lo había aceptado. Pero ahora…

-Bueno, el caso es que ya sabemos quien es el líder de Akatsuki, y habrá que estar más precavidos –Dijo Hoshi

-Si… -Suzuki miro a Deidara, se veía dolido…

Después de otra media hora todos ya estaban descansando en sus habitaciones, menos el.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Si, lo recuerdo

-Nunca te lo pregunte pero, ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

-Porque creí que Tobi era mi amigo –Respondió bajando la cabeza

-Ya veo, te mintió

-Si –Asintió molesto

-¿Y que se siente? –Deidara la miro

-¿Qué se siente que, Suzuki-chan?

-Que tú amigo te mienta –Dijo con simpleza

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tus amigos nunca te mintieron o te engañaron? –Pregunto sorprendido

-No, nunca tuve amigos antes de que llegaran ustedes, la única persona cercana a mi ha sido mi hermana –Respondió

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Tu eres muy amigable –Pregunto confundido

-Los demás niños nunca se me acercaban en la academia –Respondió –Además, todos eran dos años mas grandes que yo

-¿Dos años?

-Si, yo entre a la academia cuando cumplí cuatro años y salí a los cinco años y medio

-¡¿Qué? –Grito -¡¿Cómo que saliste de ahí a los cinco años?

Suzuki se sorprendió un poco de la actitud de Deidara, ¿Acaso era tan raro?

-S-si, ¿Por qué?

-¡Pero si a esa edad ni siquiera suelen a entrar los niños a la academia!

-Si, ya lo se pero… mi-mis padres dijeron que lo mejor seria que empezara desde antes p-para que… -No termino de decir esto ultimo, no debía terminarlo

-¿Para que, Suzuki-chan?

-N-no para nada… -Decidió cambiar el tema –Pero, no solo porque fuera el líder de la organización te molestaste, ¿verdad?

-No, también porque era un Uchiha

-Entiendo –Deidara ya le había explicado la razón de su odio a Itachi, de su odio a los Uchiha (y tal vez por eso era que le pedía a Hoshi y a Kakuzu que le ayudaran a mantenerlos alejados).

-Supongo que las mentiras hieren a las personas

-Si, tal vez sea por eso que odio el genjutsu

-¿A que te refieres?

-El genjutsu engaña a la gente

-Si, tienes razón

-Pero aun no comprendo la razón de que Madara nos haya mentido

-Ya no te preocupes por eso, ¿Si?

-Creo que tienes razón, Suzuki-chan

-Bueno, nos vemos luego –Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

-Si

Cuando Deidara se aseguro de que Suzuki se hubiera ido salió rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Kakuzu…

Mientras, Suzuki caminaba por la planta baja, discutiendo con alguien…

_Por poco y se lo dices_

_Ya lo se_

_De todas formas Deidara no es estúpido, apuesto que se dio cuenta…_

_Si, hay que tener mas cuidado_

_TÚ__ tienes que tener mas cuidado_

_Tú eres una parte de mí_

_Y es exactamente eso lo que no deben saber los otros_

_Por primera vez hablas de una manera madura, ¿Te sientes bien?_

_Si tu te sientes bien, yo me siento bien, ¿No crees?_

_Hoy estas muy rara, Yasú-chan_

-Hola Suzuki –Esta levanto la mirada, frente a ella estaba _el._

**Bueno, pues este si fue cortito jeje, pero espero que les haya gustado. El único que falta es Sasori. ¡Si, Sasori-sama! xD Bueno, también falta presentar bien Hoshi.**

**¡Sayonara! **


	7. El arte es eterno

**Hola, aquí esta el cap. de Sasori-sama y Hoshi. Disfrútenlo…**

**A y por cierto. Esto lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, pero algo le paso a mi computadora y hasta hace unos días que estaba eliminando cosas que ya ni me servían (mejor llamados tarea) lo encontré y nada mas le puse el doble enter XD**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, quien no aprecia el verdadero arte.**

_**Atte.**_

_**?**_

**Nuevo hogar**

**7-El arte es eterno**

-Hola, Suzuki –Saludo Sasori

-Ho-hola, Sasori-san

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo –Se dirigió hacia su cuarto

-S-si –Lo siguió

El cuarto de Sasori estaba a un lado del de Suzuki. Era el mas grande de todos, ya que sus marionetas no podían estar todas arrumbadas en un mini espacio.

Tenía todo bien ordenado a pesar del gran número de marionetas y del gran número de veces que Deidara entraba a su cuarto.

-Mira –En su cama estaba una marioneta muy parecida a su mamá, muy parecida a su hermana.

-E-es idéntica a…

-Si, la foto de tus papas sirvió perfectamente bien para poder hacerla, Hoshi me la dio –Explico

Suzuki se acerco a ella, si que se parecía a su mamá, sin duda alguna era casi idéntica.

-Es para ti –Dijo Sasori

-¿Pa-para mi?

-Si, cuando mis padres murieron hice dos marionetas idénticas a ellos –Se acerco –Mis primeras marionetas

-P-pero yo…aun no se controlar bien las marionetas, Sasori-san

-Si practicas con esta mejoraras mucho, quédatela

Suzuki asintió

-G-gracias, Sasori-san –Y sin mas lo abrazo, este no supo que decir o que responder, hacia mas de 20 años que nadie hacia eso, nadie lo abrazaba.

-No hay problema, Suzuki –Fue lo único que respondió

Esta hizo unos cuantos hilos de chakra con sus manos y los unió con la marioneta, haciendo que se parara e hizo que diera una reverencia.

-Es perfecta, Sasori-san

-Por supuesto, yo la hice

-Si, tienes razón –Rió

-Casi nadie sabe apreciar el arte como tu

-Es porque la gente no sabe lo que es el arte

**Flash Back**

-Así que tú eres Tekiro Suzuki –Dijo Gaara

-¿En serio tu eres la única que quedo de tu clan?

-Kankuro, no seas grosero

-No se preocupe, Kazekage-sama –Dijo Suzuki –Y además también quedo mi hermana, Kankuro-dono

-¿En serio? Dios, que complicado. Casi como el clan…

-Kankuro… –Regaño Gaara

-Como el clan Uchiha, ¿verdad? –Suzuki termino la oración de Kankuro

-Si, ¿tu como lo sabes?

-Kankuro, deja en paz a Suzuki –Dijo Gaara medio arto –Solo vayan a cumplir su misión

-¿Y como la vamos a cumplir si ni siquiera sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer?

-Solo necesito que protejan a una niña, Yoko

-¿Y solo para eso necesito ayuda?

-Yoko es alguien muy importante de la aldea de la roca, y por eso tú y Suzuki necesitan llevarla hasta allá –Respondió Gaara

-Bueno esta bien, ya entendí

La misión no parecía complicada, sin embargo unos ladrones los atacaron y tuvieron que pelear. No eran fuertes, sin embargo Kankuro uso a Sasori para pelear. Esto llamo la atención de Suzuki.

_ -Mi compañero antes de Madara era Akasuna no Sasori, de la aldea de la arena –_

_-¿Y como era el, Deidara-kun?_

_-Era una marioneta pelirroja que tenia ideas estúpidas de lo que es el arte _

Esa conversación con Deidara retumbo en su cabeza al verlo, pelirrojo, alto, justo como lo habían descrito sus amigos

Rápidamente acabaron con los ladrones y la misión siguió sin complicaciones, sin embargo Suzuki decidió regresar a Suna con Kankuro, segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Una vez que le dieron permiso para ir un par de días más a Suna, regresaron juntos.

-Kankuro-dono 

-¿Qué pasa?

-La marioneta que uso en la pelea… 

-Ah, te refieres a la pelirroja, Sasori –Dijo orgulloso

-Si, ¿Cómo la consiguió?

-El era un Akatsuki, pero lo vencieron y decidí quedarme con el –Respondió

-Ya veo

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Nada mas quería saber, es raro ver una marioneta tan exacta como esa

Continuaron el camino sin hablar. Cuando llegaron a Suna era casi de noche, así que Gaara le consiguió un lugar para que se alojase.

Esa noche Suzuki hizo algo que nunca creyó que haría, al menos no sin que _**ella**_ la obligara. Se robo la marioneta de Sasori. Nadie sospecho nada de ella, y menos cuando partió, ya que no llevaba nada más que una pequeña mochila, imposible que entrara ahí la marioneta. Siguieron buscando al culpable, ya eran dos cuerpos de Akatsukis robados, uno en Suna y el otro en Konoha.

Mientras seguían buscando, Suzuki hablaba con alguien en un bosque.

-Vaya, Suzuki –Hablo la misma voz que tenia siempre dentro de si y que solo salía en ocasiones, como la vez que encontraron a Deidara –Nunca me imagine que tu fueras capaz de robar sin que yo te lo dijera

-Yo tampoco, pero Deidara-kun suele hablar un poco de el, tal vez lo extrañe –Respondió

-Vaya, ¿segura que lo haces por eso?

-¿A que te refieres, Yasú-chan?

-Me refiero a que la verdad esta muy guapo, y no lo puedes negar –Dijo con un tono sumamente molesto

-No, no lo niego –Acepto –Pero la razón es esa, que Deidara-kun extraña a su compañero y los demás también parecen un tanto dolidos

-Claro, como no Suzuki

-Es en serio, haya tú si me quieres creer o no

-Bueno pero, ¿como lo vas a hacer? Digo, el no es como los otros, el es una marioneta

-Lo se, habrá que preguntarle a Hoshi que opina

-Bueno

_De regreso en la aldea de la roca…_

-Que bueno que ya volviste, Suzuki –Saludo Hoshi

-Si, sumamente bueno –Dijo Konan, se veía agotada. Cada vez iban menos de visita por las mismas razones…

-¿Qué traes ahí? –Pregunto Nagato al ver el bulto que traía cargando

-E-es, algo…

-¿Qué es? Anda dinos –Pidieron los dos críos de la casa, Deidara y Hidan

-Pues, no se si les agrade la idea

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que compraste? –Pregunto el adicto al dinero

-N-no…lo compre

-¿Lo robaste? –Pregunto Itachi

-S-si –Asintió nerviosa

-¡¿Lo robaste?! –Gritaron todos, Suzuki nunca haría eso

-Si, miren –Dijo mostrándoles lo que había dentro del saco

-¡Sasori! –Gritaron Deidara, Nagato y Konan (Ellos eran los únicos que habían visto el verdadero cuerpo de Sasori)

-¿Cómo conseguiste el cuerpo de Sasori no danna? –Pregunto Deidara

-El hermano del Kazekage lo tenía 

-Y se lo robaste –Aseguro Hoshi

-Si, pero el no tenia derecho a tomarlo, el no lo convirtió en marioneta

-En eso tienes razón –Aseguro Kakuzu feliz de que Suzuki no hubiera gastado todo el dinero de la misión 

-¿Y acaso piensas revivirlo? –Pregunto su hermana

-Si, pero es una marioneta, ¿Cómo lo revivirías tu? –Pregunto 

-No estoy segura

-El no tenía un corazón, tenía una fuente de chakra –Comento Nagato

-¿En serio? Entonces será mucho más fácil de lo que crees, Suzuki –Aseguro Hoshi 

-¿Tu crees hermana?

-Si 

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, no había nadie a su alrededor. Estaba en un simple cuarto. Se sentó.

_Abuela Chiyo_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, una chica de 15 años entro con un rubio al que reconoció al instante

-Deidara

-¡Danna! –Parecía entre sorprendido y alegre

-Que bueno que ya despertó, Sasori-san

-¡Danna! ¿No que el arte era eterno y que tú también lo eras? –Se burlo Deidara

-Cállate, idiota – (Apenas se despierta y ya esta de malas xD)

-¿Quién eres tu? –Se dirigió a la chica

-Soy…

-Ella es Suzuki-chan –Interrumpió Deidara –Ella es la culpable de que sigas vivo y de que Madara no sepa que lo estas

-¿Madara? –Pregunto

-El es el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, Sasori-san

-¿Te refieres a que Pain nos mintió?

-Si, y Madara era Tobi –Dijo Deidara medio decepcionado

-¿Quieres decir que el estúpido crio que quería entrar a la organización es en realidad el líder? –Pregunto

-Si, ese mismo

-Vaya, si que sabe mentir

-De todas formas no hay que preocuparse por eso –Aseguro Suzuki

-¿A que te refieres?

-Akatsuki cree que esta muerto, Sasori-san

-¿Y entonces tu que haces aquí? –Le pregunto a Deidara

-Lo mismo que tu y que todos aquí, ocultándonos de lo que queda de Akatsuki y de las aldeas que nos odian –Respondió 

-¿Ósea que los demás también creen que estas muerto?

-Si, aunque que nosotros sabemos, solo quedan Kisame, Zetsu y Madara 

-¿Y el resto?

-Ya te dije que están aquí ocultándose igual que nosotros –Respondió medio molesto –Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato y Konan

-¿Nagato? –Pregunto, ¿De cuanto se había perdido?

-Si…

_Después de la explicación que duro tres horas…_

-Ya veo, así que todos murieron a excepción del tiburón, la planta y el crio…

-Si –Respondió Suzuki –Pero tal vez ya murió alguno de ellos, o tal vez ya se unió alguien más

-Si, pero de eso ya no hay que preocuparse

-Ya veo –Miro a Suzuki –Así que tú estas traicionando a tu aldea ocultando a unos criminales de rango S –Miro a Deidara un momento –Incluyendo a uno que se crio en esta misma aldea

-Si mi aldea lo toma como una traición entonces si, pero yo no lo veo como tal, yo no la estoy perjudicando

-Creo que si la perjudicaste al traer a Hidan, Suzuki-chan –Bromeo Deidara

-Bueno, eso ya es tu decisión –Afirmo Sasori

_Al día siguiente…_

Ya todos habían visto y hablado con Sasori, las cosas empezaban ya a quedarle claras. Todos los ex -Akatsukis habían intentado explicarle lo mejor posible lo que pasaba. Poco a poco se fue enterando de todo lo que pasaba y lo que había pasado. Después de todo había sido el primero en morir y el ultimo en revivir.

Luego se pregunto como era que lo habían convencido de quedarse ahí, pero por increíble que pareciera, era agradable. Además Suzuki y Hoshi parecían tener un gran interés en sus marionetas.

-Son muy lindas –Decía Hoshi

-Si –Decía Suzuki

-Si, son un arte eterno

-¿Eterno? –Preguntaron ambas

-Si, debe durar para siempre para que todos puedan apreciarlo –Respondió el artista –Las marionetas son arte por que son hechas para durar siempre

-Es verdad, las grandes obras que se hicieron hace muchos años fueron considerados arte en su época y actualmente siguen siendo arte, y en varios años más lo seguirán siendo –Comento Suzuki

-Si, y con las marionetas sucede lo mismo, son arte y siempre lo serán –Dijo Sasori

Suzuki siguió viendo las marionetas, Sasori sonrió al ver como los ojos de esta se iluminaban y le decía:

-Sasori-san, ¿Podría enseñarme a hacer y manejar marionetas? –Su voz sonaba tímida, pero firme. Eso le agrado a Sasori

-Voy a enseñarte, pero no va a ser fácil

-Si, lo se

**Fin Flash Back**

-La gente no sabe lo que es el arte porque no comprenden la belleza –Sasori se acerco un poco mas a ella

-Creo que esa es la verdadera razón, Sasori-san

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Y no me salgas con que lo hiciste porque Kankuro no me creo y que no debía robarme

-Pues… –Bajo la mirada –Fue por eso y por, por Deidara-kun

-¿Por Deidara? –Parecía sorprendido

-S-si…

**Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado. Je, si ya se que estoy haciendo medio raro lo de Suzuki y Sasori pero no puedo evitarlo. Je, en el siguiente cap. ponemos la continuación.**

**A por cierto, Yasú si existe y es mi superior XD**

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
